Serpentine Release
by Devine-Odyssey
Summary: When Draco follows Blaise to a questionable club he ends up with more than he was expecting. Oneshot and also a bit of a lemon I guess. DracoXHarry


**Serpentine Release**

AN: Yet another oneshot, this one I wrote for myself because it hit me so suddenly I felt I had to write it. It's not a songfic but I have included the song lyrics in italic to show what song is playing in the background. This is also payback for all the devilishly sensual Draco stories that I have read. I agree that Draco is sexy as hell to write in a role such as the one I am using...but I like to experiment a bit. I also think that Harry needs to let his inner sexy Slytherin have time to shine. It's my first Lemon of its kind, I'm still not the best at them but decided to try anyway. That said I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

The whole club was darkness personified, the dim space lit up occasionally by a burst of light from the strobes overhead. The air was heavy and reeked of smoke and sweat and above all it utterly smelt of sex, not an entirely unpleasant scent. 

Threading his way through the gyrating bodies a tall blonde wrinkled his nose in distaste at his surroundings; it was by far his least favourite location. Keeping his cool gray gaze on his best friends back as he led the way he pondered what the hell had possessed him to come tonight. Blaise Zabini was a frequenter of this type of club but he was most assuredly not...too low class by far.

Finally reaching their destination of the bar he sank into one of the empty stools, he winced when his hand came into contact with the bars sticky surface. He was going to cheerfully throttle Blaise when they got out of here, of all the gay clubs his friend could have taken him to 'Savage' was not the most desired of choices. He knew of course what the club was infamous for...he'd received many a blowjob in places such as these.

But he didn't usually indulge.

"Two screaming orgasms please Zeke" Blaise's voice broke him from his thoughts. He watched as his friend batted his eyelashes at the very attractive barman and stifled the urge to snort, Blaise would flirt with anything with a pulse...being bisexual had definitely brought out the hidden nymphomaniac in the brunette.

"I take it that you're not too impressed with this place Draco?" Blaise asked, his brows waggling in a way that hinted he already knew the answer.

"Honestly Blaise what in the world made you bring me to Savage? I gave up my date with Andre to come here; do you know what that guys like in bed?" Draco drawled as he accepted the cocktail the barman served them along with a wink.

"You know for a fact that the guy would never satisfy you Drake, but I didn't bring you here for the décor" Blaise sniffed in response. He took a sip of his drink and Draco imagined he moaned at the taste but he couldn't be too sure being that a high drum beat had sounded out then. Sighing he took a sip from his own glass, his eyes closed as he savoured the creamy taste...god this drink utterly deserved its name.

"So what did you bring me here for? And if the next words out of your mouth are that you want to get into my pants then I swear I'm hitting you with an impotency hex Zabini" Draco growled. As much as he loved and respected his friend he sure as hell had never been attracted to him.

Blaise eyed him up and down for a moment. Draco knew that he looked good in his tight muggle jeans, his white short sleeved shirt coupled with a silver chain about his neck. His blonde hair fell softly about his face to rest comfortably on his jaw line and he knew that his face had grown in handsomeness as he had matured. However Blaise threw his head back and laughed so Draco guessed he wasn't interested in the Malfoy package...bloody good job too.

Not that Blaise was bad looking, he looked very good in his own tight jeans, only he'd coupled his with an almost sheer pink short sleeved shirt and a series of bright pink plastic bangles adorned his left wrist. But he would never be anything to Draco other than a friend; the thought of being attracted to him had never entered his head in all the years they had known each other.

"Attractive you may be Drake, but my type you are definitely not" Blaise finally said once his laughter had died down. His eyes twinkled devilishly, Draco rolled his own in response but a smile twitched at his lips...he knew all too well the type Blaise went for.

"In answer to your question...I brought you here to watch a show."

Blaise inclined his head to the right and Draco followed the movement. His gaze rested on a stage. From the stage extended something similar to a catwalk that was lit all the way along its length and the end of the catwalk ended in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a singular silver pole.

Oh god, Blaise had brought him here to watch some rent boy shake his ass on a pole. He could have been out now with Andre, imagining stripping the other man of his clothing and burying himself in his tight heat. Throttling Blaise was becoming a very tempting option by the second, in fact he was sure his free hand lifted to do it when the music abruptly changed and the strobe lights picked up in earnest.

Smoke drifted across the floor of the stage as a sort of techno drum and bass sounded out through the speakers.

The stage suddenly plunged into searing light and a figure could be seen sitting astride a chair, arms folded across its back, his slender legs smooth and tan in the bright light. Draco noted that he wore a school uniform, but the shirt was about two sizes too small for him and buttoned only in the middle. Instead of trousers the man wore a pair of sinfully tight hot pants, his hair was long and straight reaching his waist in length and Draco felt himself smile when he registered there was a Slytherin tie hung about the man's neck.

Then the head was lifting and Draco felt his heart jolt and the smile slide from his face...it couldn't be...not in here of all places. But luminous green eyes had already locked onto his own and recognition flooded the others gaze and he knew he had not been mistaken...then a smirk slipped onto those sinfully plump lips and Draco felt his groin tighten.

The siren in the chair dressed as a Slytherin schoolboy...it was Harry bloody Potter.

_Let's fake an answer for the curious, let's __fake__ it all for the fame_

Harry threw his head back, his legs spread wider and his hips thrust upwards. Draco was still speechless, he wondered if Blaise had known about this. Chancing a quick glance at his friend found him just as stunned as he himself was...so Blaise had not known then.

Harry had left the public eye months ago, but Draco had never in all his wildest dreams imagined that he would see the golden boy again. He had most certainly not expected to find him in a Wizards gay club with a reputation of being the local knocking shop.

_They'll think delivering was easy, living the fairy tales and the lies, lies_

Standing Harry swung his right leg over the back of the chair; he sank down on his haunches before slowly pulling himself to his feet. He used the side of the chair to bring himself back up, making sure to thrust his body backwards making his ass curve out. He twirled round reaching behind him to grab the back of the chair and arched his body forward. The action drew attention to the curve of his neck as he threw his head back again and Draco swallowed in response.

Then he dropped to the floor in a sudden split and spread his body forwards. His raven hair curtained his face; he looked up and once again directed his gaze towards Draco. Slowly the smaller man brought his tongue out to moisten his lips in a teasing fashion.

_Message from Opticon blast from the fashion bomb, so helpless, guess what you're out of_ _time _

Using his hands Harry pulled himself forward, finally his legs rested in an almost triangular shape away from the floor. Then he proceeded to practically hump the ground, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a tantalizing o of mock passion.

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth Harry cast a coy glance out at the surrounding crowd. Whistles and obscene comments were shouted, but Harry was completely oblivious to it. On his hands and knees he began to crawl down the catwalk.

_Message from Opticon blast from the fashion bomb, so helpless, guess what you're out of_ _time _

His movements were sensuous and smooth, almost feline and utterly erotic to watch. In one fluid movement he sat back on his heels, moving his body in a circle...head flung band and his hands roamed his torso in provocative suggestion, finally rubbing over the bulge of his groin.

Then his body was falling in a graceful arc and he was on his back, resting his upper body on the backs of his legs and openly rubbing his hand over his cloth covered cock. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, in all the years he had known the other boy he had never seen him so utterly shameless.

_New alien spawn we reinvent the dawn, and no one's style compares_

Those slender legs slid out from underneath him with what looked like practiced ease. Lifting them into the air he opened them to a v shape and Draco could imagine himself fitting easily into what looked like an offered suggestion.

Snapping his legs closed he brought them down and used the momentum to sit up again, then began the crawl down the catwalk once more. Finally he had reached the pole at the end, green eyes lifted once again to catch Draco's gaze as gripped the silver metal and Draco wished to god that could touch the other man.

_Those neon eyes make mom and dad think that we've lost our minds; they're just terrified of all new things_

Finally Harry pulled himself to his feet; he spun around the pole for a moment. His movements slow and utterly enticing, yet it seemed as though his eyes never left Draco's face which Draco knew was impossible but he felt as though he were constantly burned under that intense green fire.

Was it possible to make to love to someone with your eyes? If so Harry had mastered the art.

_Message from Opticon blast from the fashion bomb, so helpless, guess what you're out of_ _time_

Draco groaned as Harry lifted a leg to wrap it round the pole, then he was spinning about. Raven hair whipped in frenzy to the fast movement and Draco felt the urge to wrap his hands in it and pull overtake him, why of all people was it Harry Potter that had tantalized him in such a way.

He watched as that gorgeous body slid downwards, one leg released its hold to rest on the floor and then Harry was spinning again.

_Opticon is here to lead us, Opticon is in control_

Harry sank to the floor again, his hands releasing the pole in one fluid movement. His legs were open in a v shape again only this time he was sat with the pole between them, he rotated his head in a circular motion as the music began to wind down.

Slender fingers trailed a path down his throat and Draco continued to watch entranced.

_So quick to change us, and imitate us_

Harry finally rested his gaze once again on Draco and a small smirk tugged his pouty lips.

Then the room was plunged into darkness and the song ended, when the lights came back on Harry was gone. Silence reigned for a few moments and then thunderous applause shook the club and a new act took to the stage...Draco quickly lost interest.

"My god did you see that Drake?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the stupidity of the comment Draco slammed his drink down on the bar and signalled the barman for a refill, he fucking needed it after watching that. He could still feel those green eyes on him, burning through him as that beautifully lithe little body moved with such sensual abandon.

He couldn't believe that Harry worked here, and judging from what he had witnessed tonight the ex-Gryffindor must have been here for a while.

"I'll be back in a moment Drake" Blaise shouted to him. Turning he watched as his friend made his way towards the back room, obviously he was going to relieve some tension...not that he blamed him after the display they had just watched.

"Here you go cutie" the barman smirked as he handed over the cocktail and Draco rooted in his jeans pocket for some money. He was just cursing the fact that he had chosen to wear such tight jeans when a slender hand appeared seemingly out of nowhere and dropped enough money for the drink and a generous tip into the waiting barman's hand.

Smirking at whoever stood behind him the barman Zeke sauntered off. Turning Draco pulled his lips into a smile to offer whoever had saved him from embarrassment only for it to freeze on his lips when he encountered dazzling green eyes up close.

Harry had obviously changed rather quickly, but by god he looked delectable. He wore a muggle vest top in dusky pink and Draco recognised the popular playboy bunny logo in rhinestones on the front, his legs were covered by tight patent leather pants which did not detract from their appeal. His long hair was pulled in a messy braid which hung enticingly down his back.

"Potter" he gasped out cursing his voice for nearly breaking.

"Malfoy" was the smooth and somewhat amused sounding reply. Harry slid into the barstool next to Draco and signalled Zeke over, he tapped his fingers against the bar surface and Draco noted that his fingernails were painted hot pink and his wrist was also adorned with numerous plastic pink and black bangles.

Harry accepted a cocktail from Zeke with a grateful smile, and then he turned his attention back to Draco. He picked up the toothpick that rested atop the glass and pulled the cherry it had skewered into his mouth; his eyes smouldered and continued to hold Draco's own.

"So Malfoy, what brings you to this part of the Wizarding world?" Harry asked, his voice was husky and blatantly sensual.

"Huh?" Draco cursed himself, he probably sounded so stupid but for some reason his brain was not functioning. Shaking his head and mentally telling himself to get a grip he noticed that Harry was looking at him with an amused grin on his face and an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" he snapped out, he hated the idea of anybody laughing at him.

"I thought you might like the small talk, but if you'd rather we just got to the part where you totally fucked my brains out then please lead on" Harry said after a thoughtful pause. Draco was glad he had not been about to take a drink otherwise he may well have choked on it.

"What" he asked again only this time his voice was completely confused sounding. Had he been hearing things? Had Harry Potter, the Wizarding world's resident golden boy and all round goody goody asked none other than Draco Malfoy to screw him senseless?

"A shag Draco, fucking, sex, copulation, two bodies joined...is this making sense now" Harry asked his voice mocking but amused at the same time. Draco blinked, he was acting completely stupidly but Harry had completely thrown him, when had the other man gotten so bold...come to think of it why was he musing on such a thing? He was a fucking Slytherin damn it and a Malfoy to boot, hell if Harry was offering who was he to refuse.

"I'm well aware what fucking means Harry" he finally said, he all but purred the smaller man's name and watched as those green orbs glazed with unhidden lust.

Trailing a hand languidly down Harry's arm he came to a stop at the other mans wrist, he relieved him of his cocktail glass and placed it unhurriedly on the bar. Then he pulled the smaller body against his own and revelled by how well they fit together.

"You want to take this someplace else?" he asked.

Harry shook his head no, he pulled away from Draco and turned away, he begin to hurriedly thread through the crowded dance floor. A come hither look was thrown over his shoulder and the blonde was instantly on his trail, a growl sounded low in his throat when another man made a step towards Harry but he needn't have worried. Harry sent the man a hostile look that instantly had him scurrying.

Ducking into a side room Harry turned to check that Draco was still following and then disappeared inside. Smirking slightly the blonde trailed in after him and his eyes widened at the sight that met his eyes. Rooms seemed to be set up on each side, huge glass windows adorned the walls which allowed him to see what was happening in each room. Harry was leaning against the wall next to one of the windows regarding him with hooded eyes.

In the first room he could see a red haired man sprawled on a squishy looking sofa, his legs were spread and a blue haired youth had positioned himself between them. The redhead's hips bucked upwards as the younger of the two sucked his cock, his head falling backwards against the cushions and his mouth opening and closing in moans of pleasure that Draco couldn't hear.

The room opposite that held three blonde haired men, one was tanned and his hair fell down his back to rest on his naked buttocks. He was pushing into another long haired blonde only this one's hair was much darker and whose pale skin was a near match for Draco's own. In turn the pale blonde had his reddened lips fastened securely around the final blonde's member, his lips gaunt and hollow as he sucked the short haired man to near completion.

"Can they see us Potter?" Draco asked, his voice was husky when he spoke.

"They can't see us, from their side all they can see is a mirror. But that doesn't mean that they don't know we're here" Harry replied. His eyes were still trained on Draco and he wet his lips when Draco turned to face him. A slender hand reached up to trail invitingly down his chest, he cupped his groin and hissed at the contact but never once did he break eye contact.

"Why me Potter? I mean it's not as though we're friends or anything is it? So why do you want me to be the one to shag you?" Draco managed to ask, Harry moved towards him slowly and he felt his skin heat just a little at the pure lust and need and shined out from those beautiful green orbs.

"It's always been you Draco" Harry purred, reaching out to touch the exposed skin of Draco's neck.

"It was you who kept me on my toes during Hogwarts; it was you who was the darkness to my light, the bastard to my goody-goody act. You pushed me and you didn't coddle me like the others, and you made me ache with need when you looked at me with nothing more than arrogant distain."

Harry pressed himself closer, his smaller body moulding effortlessly against Draco's own taller and broader frame. His own eyes became hooded at the contact but he remained silent, he wasn't sure if Harry had finished answering his question yet.

"I used to sit in my 'Ivory Tower' as you called it, I'd lay awake in bed at night and think about you. When I touched myself in the dark it was always your face that came to mind, always your hands I imagined gripping at my cock and stroking me to utter completion...so why shouldn't I want you to shag me? If one night is all I can get from you then I'll willingly take it, or are you afraid?" the last part was whispered but Draco recognised the challenge.

Harry Potter had just thrown the gauntlet, now Draco Malfoy would run with it.

Reaching up he managed to tug Harry's hair free from its restraint and watched as the black tresses tumbled free. Fisting his hand into its silky depth he yanked Harry's head back and leaned in to devour those lips that had tantalised him for years...oh yes Harry wasn't the only one to have hidden fantasies. But he'd be damned if one night was all this was going to be...but that conversation would wait until later.

Not wanting to part from the beautiful lips that were eager beneath his own he gripped Harry's top in his hands and simply ripped the top open. A pleased whimper sounded out when his hands then began to touch the exposed chest.

He felt slender fingers circle the buttons of his own shirt and he growled when Harry too ripped the material, buttons dropped with a clang to the floor but he didn't care. He pulled Harry further to himself and relished in the feel of the smaller mans chest against his own. His hands slipped to the waist band of Harry's pants and he was dragging at the material, feeling impatient hands at his own fastenings as they desperately sought out what was beneath.

More rips sounded out, and when he finally broke the kiss he looked down at a beautifully naked Harry whose eyes were closed and whose red lips were swollen and parted as he breathed raggedly.

Draco couldn't remember when he'd seen a more beautiful and more intoxicating sight. Then Harry slid to his knees and nuzzled Draco's erection and he decided to re-evaluate his opinion, then looking up and catching Draco's eyes Harry leaned forward and took Draco into his mouth, all the way in. He hummed in pleasure and Draco groaned at the pleasure those vibrations caused.

He watched as Harry reached up and caressed his balls and his hips jerked forward at the action, then a tongue teased his tip and he moaned.

"Enough" he shouted and his cock was instantly released with a wet popping sound. Harry remained on his knees though, his green eyes wide and almost innocent as he looked up at him. Draco felt his tender control snap and dragged the smaller man to his feet. He lifted him from the ground and slammed him into one of the rooms windows, legs went round his waist and attacking his mouth again Draco shut his eyes to block out the erotic sight of the two men in the room behind Harry's head.

"Please Draco" Harry whimpered breaking the kiss, his ass grinding down on Draco's cock.

"What do you want Potter? I want you to tell me exactly what you want" Draco rasped against the other man's lips, he didn't know how long he was going to last but by god he needed to hear Harry tell him what he wanted.

"Fuck me Draco, god please I need to feel you in me...I need to feel you in me now" Harry replied, Draco cursed over the fact that he had not prepared the other man but he took a slow breath. He didn't have any lubricant on him but he didn't want to hurt Harry.

"Draco please, I'm already prepared" Harry said after seeing the hesitancy in his eyes. Draco smirked at this; Harry had obviously decided that he wanted him no matter what. Warmness settled in his belly but he ignored it in favour of pushing up and into the tight ring of muscles he'd ached to seat himself since school.

God it felt so hot, so utterly tight and hot. He heard Harry's voice moaning and urging him to move and he settled his head into the crook of the smaller mans shoulders, biting down on the soft skin there he began to thrust. Slow at first but picking up speed under Harry's urgent demand that he go harder and faster.

Harry wound his arms about his neck which allowed Draco to free an arm and a hand without fear of dropping the other man. Snaking his hand in between their body's he wrapped his fingers about Harry's cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. The raven haired man all but screamed at the ministrations and Draco smiled against Harry's neck...who'd have thought that Harry Potter would be so vocal in bed.

"I'm not going to last, oh god Draco...please, please, please" the words were chanted breathily against his ear and he picked up his pace, Harry jerked beneath him and he knew then that he'd found his prostate. He thrust at the same angle and the smaller man went wild. Nails scratched down his back and he hissed in pleasure.

Then he could feel heat covering his belly as Harry came, his head arched back allowing Draco easy access to it and he bit and nibbled at the other skin aware that his name was being screamed as the smaller mans orgasm went on and on.

Then that gorgeous tight heat clamped down around him and with his own shout of Harry's name he too came wildly, filling his lover with his own heated release.

Opening his eyes he met glazed over green ones and smiled, giving the smaller man a tender kiss he began to pull from his body noting how Harry winced at the loss. When he'd finally pulled free he reversed their positions so that he was pressed against the window and allowed himself to slide to a seating position with Harry nestled comfortably in his lap.

"Well fuck me Harry...that was probably the best shag I have ever had" he said after a few moments of silence.

Harry merely smiled and nestled closer to him, he chuckled when he realised the smaller man was into cuddling and wrapped his arms around him. Now that his brain was working he wondered when a Gryffindor had managed to become so kinky. In fact he voiced his opinions out loud to a very amused looking raven haired ex-Gryffindor.

"Well the sorting hat always said that I would do well in Slytherin, I guess you could say that I was letting my inner snake out to play" was the reply and Draco really couldn't find it within himself to be shocked.

"So does that mean I can count on more kinky sex in the future" he teased, green eyes widened at the reference of a future between them and he fought the urge to hold his breath as he waited for an answer. Harry was silent for a moment, his eyes never leaving Draco's own but they looked thoughtful. Then a small grin spread across those lips and Harry's face lit up, and then Draco's lips were being captured in a kiss that instantly stirred his interest again.

"You can pretty much count on it" was the whispered response.

* * *

My god that turned out a little longer than what I was expecting, think I may have gotten carried away there. I hope that you enjoyed your stop by, and my sister had better enjoy this. I am still a little ill so sorry if this doesn't meet my usual standards, I blame it on the amount of medication I have flowing in my veins at the moment. For those of you that are reading 'Come What May' and my newest story 'Siren's Song' please be advised that new chapters are up and coming for them soon. I apologise for any mistakes which are made in this, they are all mine as I do not have the pleasure of having a beta reader. That said I hope that you all enjoyed and also a belated Happy New year to everyone. Ciao -x- 


End file.
